Labios Compartidos
by mariniti the white dragon
Summary: la vida nunca es como uno se lo imagina, de ser así ella nunca me hubiera dejado de amar y no me conformaría solo con las migajas que me puede dar, pero aunque deberia odiarla la sigo amando aun cuando ello signifique mi final


**Saludos fanáticos del Seddie! **

**Como verán este es mi primer fic de esta peculiarmente divertida pareja, y es que lo admito me vuelto una fanática más del seddie.**

**Bueno para empezar este fic nació un día mientras que cantaba desafinaba las canciones de mi Ipod y me tope con la canción de "labios compartidos" de mana y bueno no se porque pero me pareció muy Seddie y enseguida comencé a maquilársete fic. Y después de unos días de escribir helo aquí el one shot mas largo que he escrito.**

**Bueno ya sin mas que decir excepto Icarly no me pertenece así como ninguno de sus personajes, disfruten la lectura.**

**LABIOS COMPARTIDOS**

_Amor fugado... _

_Me tomas, me dejas, me escribes y me tiras a un lado _

_Te vas a otros cielos y regresas como los colibríes _

_Me tienes como un perro a tus pies _

Hay veces en que las cosas no salen exactamente como las has planeado, hay veces en las que sin razón aparente tu vida llega a retorcerse tanto que te das cuenta que ya no puedes ni reconocerte a ti mismo. En lo personal mi vida ha dado tantos giros que de alguna forma me llegue a acostumbrar a lo inesperado. He vivido experiencias que nunca imagine que podría haber vivido, he encontrado la verdadera amistad en los lugares menos esperados pero sobre todo he conocido el amor en los brazos de quien menos imagine. Si, mi vida no ha resultado ser exactamente lo que yo esperaba sobre todo por que el amor ha resultado ser no tan dulce como una vez llegue a pensar.

Mi nombre es Fredward Benson y aun cuando probablemente cualquiera que me haya conocido bien dudara de ello, este soy yo. Si, soy yo, este patético remedo de hombre en cuyas venas circula una peligrosa cantidad de alcohol, al que no le importan las heridas en su rostro o cuerpo porque le duelen mas las del alma, soy yo el que se haya vagando por las calles de esta inmunda ciudad con botella en mano, llorando libremente, por que se que nadie notara mis lagrimas que se pierden en la lluvia. Mi nombre es Freddie Benson y si tuviera que ponerle un nombre a este dolor seria tan simple como pronunciar Samantha Puckett.

Pero no siempre fui así y aun con efecto del alcohol en mi sistema puedo recordar perfectamente aquellos días en los que no solía ser tan patético e incluso logro recordar con suma claridad aquel fatídico día que sin saberlo por aquel entonces marcaría el destino del "yo" actual.

Lo recuerdo como si apenas hubiese ocurrido, recuerdo como el departamento de enfrente de hallaba vacío por unos cuantos días pues sus ocupantes se habían ido de vacaciones, me recuerdo a mi mismo sentado en mi cama lanzando y atrapando una pelota pues me hallaba sumamente aburrido, recuerdo también que en un ataque de locura impulsada por el propio aburrimiento pensé en ir a visitar al demonio rubio y que aun a costa de mi propio bienestar pensé en invitarla al cine o a tomar un licuado. Incluso recuerdo como al salir de mi departamento mientras me colocaba la chaqueta pude notar que la puerta de mis vecinos y amigos estaba ligeramente abierta, algo que por su puesto no debía ser siendo que aun faltaba para su regreso.

Tal vez si en lugar de haber entrado motivado por mi curiosidad hubiera llamado a la policía o algo así y no hubiera pasado todo lo que paso en esos tres días, pero no lo hice y en su lugar entre encontrándome precisamente con la chica que iba a buscar. Ella como con su peculiar actitud era de esperarse había forzado la puerta, asaltado el refrigerador de los Shay y tranquilamente se hallaba en aquel momento viendo alguna película con todo y palomitas incluidas.

-Sam…- pronuncie tratando de llamar su atención - ¿Se puede saber que haces aquí?

-Shhhh, Callate Benson!, ¿Que no ves que ya va la mejor parte? El zombi esta apunto de sacarle las entrañas al nerd ñoño con quien nadie se acostaría ni de broma - respondió ella sin despegar su mirada del televisor.

En ese punto tuve la oportunidad de irme y dejarla sola en su acto de allanamiento, sin embargo como ya dije me encontraba sumamente aburrido y ver una película de terror con mi ex novia no parecía tan mala idea en ese momento y así fue como me acomode en el sillón a su lado y disfrute de las escenas sumamente falsas de masacre que no podría ver en mi hogar.

Lo que no logro recordar por más que lo intento es el momento en el cual yo pase mi brazo por sus hombros o el momento en el cual ella se acurruco en mi, lo que si recuerdo es la nostalgia que aquello me hizo sentir y como sin meditarlo mucho y en un momento de distracción de su parte volví a besarla como lo hacia cuando aun salíamos, de igual forma recuerdo como ella me correspondió y como aquel beso que si bien no había iniciado de una forma totalmente inocente iba aumentando paulatinamente su intensidad.

Cuando la necesidad de oxigeno nos obligo a separarnos creí que de alguna forma ella se alejaría, me golpearía o se excusaría de alguna forma por aquel beso que me había atrevido a darle, sin embargo lo que hizo en ese momento así como todo lo que solía hacer resulto totalmente inesperado.

No me espere que me tirara del sillón así como tampoco me espere que al poco tiempo se dejara caer sobre mi, me sonriera e iniciara una nueva sesión de besos. Es fácil obtener los resultados si sumas un par de ex novios, la llama aun viva, besos candentes y una casa sola. Si, aquella fue nuestra primera vez y así como todo lo anteriormente mencionado el como ocurrió fue algo totalmente inesperado. Nos estábamos besando de una forma que no creía posible nos pudiéramos besar; pues aun besándonos parecía una batalla, ella queriéndome dominar y yo haciendo lo posible por que no pasara, era una batalla en la cual no podía asegurar si de verdad podría perder pues al tenerla correspondiéndome ya era toda una victoria para mi. Ja, pero que iluso fui al no darme cuenta que desde el primer instante había perdido. Ella se separo de mis labios hambrientos y casi de inmediato y ante mi mirada atónita de deshizo de su blusa solo para volver a buscar mis labios.

-Vete…- me dijo separándose una vez mas.

-¿Cómo…?- le cuestione confundido pues a mi parecer las cosas iban bastante bien hasta el momento.

-¡Que te vayas!- me grito molesta levantándose y dejándome aun mas confundido - uff, ¿Te lo tengo que explicar todo? No pienso estar con un ñoño que se paraliza solo por que me quite la blusa, así que… **¡LARGO!** - me grito señalando la puerta y aunque ahora me doy cuenta de que el destino me brindaba de una ultima oportunidad para evitarme todo este sufrimiento, yo no quise aceptarla y en su lugar me levante y volví a iniciar la batalla recorriendo esta vez con mis manos cada centímetro de piel expuesta e incluso la que aun se hallaba cubierta - Tendrás que hacerlo mejor que eso, niño listo…-me dijo volviendo a romper el beso , y separándose de mi.

La observe fascinado caminar asía las escaleras y subir por ellas, no necesite de mas para saber que quería que la siguiera.

Encontré su brasier morado justo fuera de la habitación de nuestra amiga y aquello no me hizo más que sonreír. Abrí la puerta y como sospeche ahí estaba ella, recostada bocabajo en la cama que algunas veces compartía con nuestra mejor amiga.

-¿Qué hay Benson, te volviste a quedar como piedra?- si, lo admito yo estaba rígido pero no exactamente de la forma en la que ella había sugerido. Rápido, mas de lo que podría imaginar llegue a su lado, le di la vuelta y comencé no solo a besarla si no también a jugar con sus pechos. La deseaba tanto en ese momento que aun no logro entender el porque me tomo de sorpresa que comenzara a tocar mi evidente erección sobre mis pantalones.

- Sam… -gruñí ante lo bien que se sentía en especial cuando metió su mano en mis boxers.

-Freddie Benson, ¿Quién te viera? Tan zopenco que te ves y tan _grande _que eres - me dijo con sorna, yo no podía pensar con claridad a causa de movimiento de su mano en momentos lento y tortuoso y en otros rapito e incitante.

-Sam… por favor… detente… o de contrario yo… - logre articular apenas con la respiración erradica y los ojos cerrados.

-¿Detenerme? ¿Enserio quieres eso? No me iras a decir ahora que no solías tocarte cuando mami no te veía, soñando que fuera mi mano, mi boca o cualquier otra parte de mi la que te hiciera sentir así. - ella era Sam, y ni siquiera la lujuria que probablemente en esos momentos también sentía podía cegar su naturaleza hostil y sus instintos a burlarse de mi.

-Detente… Por favor…- rogaba al borde de la locura, no queriendo terminar tan pronto ni de esa manera con ella.

-No hasta que confieses Fredward, ¿Pensabas en mi cada vez que jugabas contigo mismo?- me susurro al oído.

-Si… siempre…- confesé al final llegando a mi limite y vaciándome en su mano.

Ella sonrío de la misma forma en la que solía hacerlo cada vez que me humillaba de forma aplastante, saco su mano del interior de mi ropa y ante mi mirada estupefacta lamió cada uno de sus dedos sensualmente.

Era demente, era perverso, éramos ella y yo jugando un juego desconocido en la cama de nuestra amiga. La volví a besar saboreando en aquel beso una parte de mi también. Me dio la vuelta y me quito la camisa, comenzando a besar mi torso descubierto revivió a mi flácido amigo con el candente frotar de su entrepierna con la mía. Me estaba volviendo loco de a poco y ella lo sabia porque mientras se mordía el labio inferior y frotaba con mas intensidad nuestras partes intimas yo veía reflejarse en sus ojos la dicha al verme tan desesperado y completamente a su merced.

Yo quería dominar, quería ser yo por una vez él que la viera sumisa, él que la doblegara el que marcara el ritmo que tenia que llevar ese juego. Pero como siempre ella no me dejo y en su lugar fui yo el doblegado. El que quedo debajo de ella, al que la lujuria nublo el juicio por completo y apenas era conciente del mundo a su alrededor. Fue ella la que marco en que momento el juego previo se debía terminar y deberíamos de hacerlo en serio. Fue ella la que nos termino de desnudar, fue ella la que me guío hasta su entrada y decidió en que momento comenzar el vaivén de sus caderas. Y aun cuando en un ultimo intento por dominar besara sus labios, su cuello o inclusive sus pechos, ella terminaba guiándome de alguna forma a sus puntos de mayor placer. Fue ella y no yo la que nos arrebato la virginidad.

Pero después de eso, después de que me poseyó aquella primera vez, después de que la lujuria dejo de cegarme caí en cuenta en que no sabia que era lo que seguía, que era lo debía de hacer, ¿Debía de hablarle, abrazarla o debía seguir observando la lámpara de gomitas sobre nosotros? Además ¿que significaba lo que acabábamos de hacer? ¿Habíamos hecho el amor o solo nos dejamos llevar por el momento? ¿Se repetiría o solo era uno de esos momentos perdidos ante los demás y guardados solo para nosotros? Y sobre todo ¿_Eso_ significaba que habíamos vuelto?

-Para la próxima deberíamos robarle unos condones a Spencer.- dijo llamándome la atención, pues realmente no creía que pudiera haber una próxima pero al ver que ella si había pensado en ello me hizo darme cuenta de que probablemente estaba exagerando con todas mis dudas.

Así pasamos los siguientes dos días en el hogar de los Shay, profanando cada rincón con nuestra pasión, haciéndolo donde nos diera la gana, no respetamos ni la sala, ni la cocina, ni siquiera el estudio de ICarly o el baño de Spencer, lo hicimos por todas partes y siempre de una forma violenta como una batalla constante de la cual de alguna forma yo siempre resultaba el perdedor, pero aquello no me importaba porque así como perdía ganaba porque así era, ¿Qué importaba si Sam era la dominante y la que marcaba el ritmo? Si al final disfrutaba de su calor.

Así pasaron dos días, dos maravillosos días en los que prácticamente desfilábamos desnudos por el departamento Shay comportándonos como bestias salvajes que no respetaban ni siquiera cuando necesitan comer, porque aun cuando nos estuviéramos muriendo de hambre o estuviéramos comiendo continuábamos haciéndolo usando nuestros cuerpos como platos.

Y aunque me hubiera encantado recibir a los hermanos en una de nuestras sesiones en su sillón no pudo ser ya que al poco tiempo, al enterarse Gibby de que aun estando lejos el departamento de los Shay estaba a disposición de nosotros no dudo en unírsenos, por supuesto no de una forma sexual pues mi pobre amigo nunca se entero de lo habíamos hecho la rubia y yo estando solos, pero si de la forma en la que empezó a llevar juegos de video, películas comida o cualquier cosa que se le antojara.

Ja, recuerdo que en esos días solía maldecir mucho a Gibby así como también solía rogar que dejara de ir un solo día para sumergirme una vez mas en calor abrazador del demonio de rubios caireles. Sin embargo mis suplicas nunca fueron escuchadas y Gibby no falto ni un solo maldito día, obligándome a conformarme con las migajas que Sam me proporcionaba a escondidas.

Yo creí que habíamos vuelto, en verdad pensé que las cosas serian como antes y aun mejor al conectarnos Sam y yo de una forma en la cual no nos habíamos conectado antes, yo creí que simplemente se lo ocultábamos a Gibby, Carly y Spencer; una vez que estos volvieron de su viaje, era solo por que Sam esperaba el momento adecuado para decírselos y es que con la enfermedad de Carly cuando pesco esos bichos raros y luego la inesperada respuesta de One Direction a nuestra invitación de tocar en el programa no habíamos tenido tiempo para decirles la gran noticia.

-…Solo quiero decir que no estoy saliendo con nadie actualmente- les dijo a los chicos de la banda una vez terminaron de tocar, ante tal acto atrevido Carly río, los chicos de la banda se sonrieron unos a otros y Gibby salio con una de sus babosadas, yo en cambio solo alce la ceja consternado ¿Qué no se suponía que habíamos vuelto? ¿Qué no era por eso que habíamos pasado tres increíbles días de pasión desenfrenada?. Estaba confundido, dolido, furioso con ella y conmigo mismo.

Durante los días que Harry, vocalista de la banda, estuvo "enfermo" evite lo mas que pude a Sam, no quería verla no quería hablarle, dios ni siquiera tenia el coraje de exigirle una explicación, lo único que quería hacer era mantenerme lo mas lejos posible de ese demonio; pero así como no deseaba verla también deseaba que me buscara, que viera que su declaración me había afectado y que viniera a mi rogando por mi calor. Pero ella no lo hizo, claro que no Sam Puckett nunca se rebajaría por un nerd como yo y menos teniendo a cuatro "buenísimos" y famosos chicos de donde elegir. De solo pensarla con uno de ellos o peor aun con los cuatro me daban ganas de ir y no sé, enfrentarla de una vez por todas.

Pero no lo hice, claro que no, porque entonces recordé aquella estupida conversación en el elevador y de una forma un tanto patética me consolaba a mi mismo diciéndome que por supuesto no habíamos vuelto, siendo que las cosas seguían como antes y que aquello que vivimos aunque probablemente también fue especial para ella, no cambiaba el hecho de que no me había vuelto mas anormal.

Si, lo admito fue una lógica estupida impulsada por el deseo de brindarle el beneficio de la duda pero no seria la ultima vez que la utilizara.

Cuando One Direction se despidió con una ultima tocada en el programa y cuando al final de ello "misteriosamente" tanto Zayn como Sam desaparecieron, mi "lógica" se fue por el escusado y aquello que definí como celos volvieron a aparecer nublando mi mente y sopesando las mil y un posibilidades que habrían al estar ellos dos solos en quien sabe donde.

Quería vengarme de alguna forma, quería herirla como ella me hirió quería que sintiera lo que yo sentí cuando se fue y volvió hasta el día siguiente con la misma ropa, obviamente desvelada y con una sonrisa boba en sus labios. Quería hacerla pagar y entonces pensé, pensé en un plan para hacerla sentir tan celosa y despechada como yo me sentía y de repente me llego la inspiración.

De hecho mi plan no era la gran cosa simplemente iba a dejar pistas sobre mi aparente renovada atracción asía Carly, demostrándole a Sam que si para ella no significaron nada esos días para mi tampoco.

Por supuesto yo ya no sentía nada por Carly, nada que no fuera una buena amistad o en este caso, para vengarme de la princesa Puckett, el medio para conseguir un fin. Lo primero era hacerle pensar a Carly que me había vuelto a interesar en ella para así sembrarle la duda que posteriormente de alguna forma llegaría a Sam. Mi primer movimiento fue simple le pregunte de forma inesperada y casual si aun no era demasiado tarde para que me amara, ella pareció no escucharme y aunque pude haberlo repetido el haberlo dicho me dejo extraño sabor en la boca.

Mi siguiente movimiento llego mas pronto de lo esperado cuando en Gibby's el nuevo restaurante que Sam y Gibby abrieron ella me pregunto si acaso volvía tener un flechazo por nuestra amiga, en ese momento sonreí para mis adentros y poniendo en practica las líneas que previamente había ensayado una y otra vez se lo negaba de una forma sospechosa.

Mi plan parecía dar resultados y de eso me di cuenta cuando Gibby me dijo la extraña expresión en el rostro de Sam cuando me fui tras Carly.

Y aunque aquello debió de haberme alegrado y hacerme sentir a la par con ella, lo que hizo fue todo lo contrario, me sentí mas miserable que antes y desee nunca haber formado tan estupido plan solo para herirla. Así que decidí que no seguiría adelante y dejaría aquellos días en el pasado donde seguramente pertenecían.

Fueron días difíciles lo admito verla actuar tan natural, tan despreocupada tan falta del amor que me declaro aquella noche. Seguí con vida adelante lo mejor que pude inconcientemente intentando volverme día a día un poco mas anormal para ella.

Fue difícil muy difícil. Pero me siento orgulloso de decir que lo estaba logrando, estaba dejando aquellos días atrás e incluso logre conseguir un empleo a tiempo parcial en la Pera Store. Y por primera vez desde que me obsesione con aquella primera vez, me sentía realmente bien.

Hmp, pero por supuesto como suele pasar con todo aquello que me causa un mínimo de alegría aquello no duro, porque al poco tiempo que conseguí mi empleo ella llego a arruinarlo todo con su maldita presencia. Sam no solía esforzarse mucho y generalmente cuando lo hacia algo salía mal y significaban problemas para mi o para Carly. Por supuesto su nuevo empleo no fue la excepción y poco tiempo de entrar comenzaron los problemas; soliéndonos pelear a cada oportunidad que teníamos mas de una vez nos llamaron la atención llegando incluso a amenazarnos con despedirnos. Yo me sentía violado de alguna forma porque por su maldita culpa podría pender algo que me hacia feliz. Hable con ella o mejor dicho discutí y luego le roge que dejara su actitud infantil por lo menos en trabajo y lo tomara con seriedad. No sé bien porque lo hizo pero acepto y dejo de molestarme en el trabajo.

Todo estuvo tranquilo por unos días hasta que, mientras acomodaba algunos productos en los estantes, la vi platicando muy a gusto con un chico mayor, ella reía y le coqueteaba descaradamente ante mis ojos.

-Hey, Pete,- llame a uno de nuestros compañeros de trabajo que estaba cerca.- ¿Sabes quien es el chico con el que esta hablando Sam?- Pregunte lo mas normal que pude pero siendo honestos en mi voz se tono la rabia que sentía.

-Ah, claro viejo, es Josh Nichols el nuevo gerente de los Premiere, pero no te preocupes seguro que Sam nunca se fijara en alguien como él, es solo un ñoño universitario.- me dijo supongo que tratando de calmar mis celos pero sin quererlo los había provocado mas que antes y es que si no mal recordaba a Sam generalmente le gustan los ñoños y yo soy una prueba de ello.

-Hey Sam el jefe quiere que hagamos inventario en la bodega ahora - Deprisa y sin siquiera darme el tiempo de pensar muy bien en lo que hacia fui hasta donde estaban ellos y los interrumpí.

-Uff, dile al viejo que no este molestando ¿Qué no ves que estoy ocupada Benson?- Apunto estaba de recordarle que me había prometido que se esforzaría cuando ese imbecil de ojos azules comenzó a reírse.

-Anda y ve a hacer lo que tu jefe te pide Samantha o de lo contrario no me sentiría bien al saber que por mi culpa te despidieron - El imbecil universitario se atrevió a llamarla por su nombre completo haciéndome sonreír ante la hermosa visión del puño de Sam impactando contra su rostro por tal atrevimiento.

-Esta bien, solo para que no te sientas mal, no por que quiera- Le respondió de una forma casi dulce para mi sorpresa, no podía creer que Sam dejara escapar a ese bobo así como así - Pero entonces el sábado…

-Por supuesto, pasare por ti a las siete en punto - le dijo y yo no podía estar ya mas molesto SAM TENIA UNA CITA y lo peor HABÍA CERRADO EL TRATO ENFRENTE DE MIS NARICES!. Después de eso se despidieron con un gesto de la mano y el muy hijo de su… se fue.

Tome a Sam de la mano y muy molesto la arrastre a la bodega cerrando la puerta con llave tras de nosotros. Y enseguida en lugar de reclamarle su cinismo ante mis sentimientos o decirle ahí mismo que ya no tenia porque seguir buscando citas porque deseaba regresar, la bese, la bese como nunca antes la había besado, la bese con violencia, con deseo con desenfreno en mis labios, la bese e incluso me atreví a morder sus labios hasta hacerlos sangrar y mientras ella sangraba yo apretaba sus pechos hasta que le dolieran.

-Pero ¿Qué demonios Benson. Que te pasa? - pregunto alejándose de mi, obviamente molesta por la mordida y las "caricias" tan bruscas.

-¡¿Qué me pasa? ¿quieres saber que demonios me pasa "Samantha"?- escupí su nombre con veneno haciendo una pésima imitación del tono que había usado el bobo.

-Duh, por eso te pregunte imbecil. Ahora o me dices o me dejas salir o prepárate para recibir la paliza de tu vida por el simple hecho de llamarme "Samantha"- me amenazo pero sus amenazas ya no me importaban yo estaba mas que molesto, mas que furioso, no había palabra en este mundo que describiera el sentimiento que en ese momento me embriagaba.

-Entonces si el tipo aquel que conociste por ¿no sé…? cinco segundos te llama "Samantha" enseguida le abres las piernas y yo que te conozco desde hace años, he sufrido de tus agresiones, he sido tu amigo, tu novio e incluso tu amante me pateas el trasero solo por hacerlo ¡¿Es eso?

Si alguien, cualquiera hubiera visto la forma en la que le hable a, posiblemente, la mujer mas peligrosa de la tierra hubiera asegurado que estaría muerto, pero no me importaba morir si antes había sacado una parte de todo lo que me consumía.

-Cuidado Benson te escuchas celoso y te recuerdo que no tienes porque estarlo ¿Lo olvidas? Ya no somos novios así que con quien me acueste no debería importarte. Ahora déjame salir y considerare dejarte un poco de sensibilidad en tu parte baja para que te la sigas jalando pensando en mi- La maldita, la muy maldita se atrevió a burlarse de mi aun viendo que mi parte racional se había ido de paseo y podría cometer cualquier locura.

No podía más, había enloquecido totalmente y en mi arranque de locura había olvidado la increíble y casi súper fuerza que ella poseía y el constante miedo que sentía por ella. Los celos, la lujuria y mi amor por ese demonio rubio habían nublado mi juicio y sin pensarlo la tome de las muñecas y la estampe contra un montón de cajas quedando por primera vez ella a mi total disposición, la volví a besar tal y como lo había hecho anteriormente, ella por supuesto lucho pero hasta cierto punto se dio cuenta de que tan peligroso me había vuelto en realidad.

-Te voy a demostrar que ya no soy el niñito del cual te puedes burlar SA. MAN. THA- de dije mirándola a los ojos para demostrarle que hablaba en serio y también porque quería ver en ellos reflejado el miedo que cualquiera hubiera sentido en su lugar, cualquiera menos ella que en sus ojos azules en lugar de miedo brillaba la decepción.

-Bien, ¿Qué esperas nerd? Hazte hombre tomándome a la fuerza. Demuestra que ya no eres mas aquel niño dulce que solía humillar. Hazme gritar y hazme llorar y demuéstrame que mi madre tenia razón. - lo ultimo no lo entendí, pero lo demás si. Sus palabras me habían sacado del trance en el cual me hallaba permitiéndome aflojar mi agarre y quitarme del lugar donde me encontraba.

-Lo lamento, te juro que esto no volverá a pasar.- Me disculpe incapaz de verla a la cara luego de lo que pude haber hecho.

Ese mismo día renuncie a mi trabajo y comencé a aislarme del mundo sumergiéndome en mi mismo, seguía viendo a mis amigos, seguía haciendo ICarly con las chicas, seguía manteniendo mis buenas notas y seguía con la rutina que se había vuelto mi vida. Y aun cuando no me aleje del todo de ella el verla y el seguir teniendo el fantasma de mis sentimientos siempre constante habían hecho de mi alguien que ya no reconocía ante el espejo.

Fue en una tarde cuando después de terminar el show. Que Carly fue por bocadillos y bebidas dejándonos solos. Y aun cuando ya intentaba permanecer lo menos posible solo con ella esta vez me alegraba que así fuera.

-Sam…- la llame con el mismo tono apagado que tenia ahora mi voz.

-Vaya el zombie esta hablando, me pregunto ¿Qué querrá en esta ocasión señor zombie?¿Quiere comerse mi celebro o puede que quiera una mordida de mi apetitosa carne?- dijo en tono burlón supongo que con la leve esperanza de hacerme rabiar como lo hacia antes sin embargo eso ya no podía ser, ya no.

-Sam quiero que volvamos- le dije sin más, mirándola a la cara, estudiando su reacción, obviamente no se esperaba que fuera tan directo en mi petición y eso se vio cuando abrió los ojos con sorpresa.- Quiero que volvamos a ser novia y novio Sam - repetí ante su silencio.

-No - Tajante y directa fue su respuesta tal y como lo había sido mi petición.

-¿Por qué no?- Pregunte tratando de no sonar herido aun cuando yo sabia muy bien el porque, pues ¿Quién en su sano juicio regresa con el idiota que casi la viola?

-Porque me amas- si bien tenia una perfecta y comprensible respuesta para rechazarme, la que eligió decirme me tomo por sorpresa y enseguida quise preguntarle el porque de esa respuesta, pero ella no me lo permitió y enseguida respondió -Solo mírate Freddie, tu amor por mi te esta cambiando ya no eres el mismo y solo somos amigos, si volvemos tu amor te destruirá por completo.

Aun cuando no lo pareciera Sam era una persona que se preocupaba por aquellos que quería y si ella se preocupaba por el cambio que estaba sufriendo entonces significaba que le importaba.

-Entonces no volvamos- Propuse y cuando hizo el ademán de hablar yo me le adelante.- Pero déjame ser tu amante. Te juro que no se repetirá lo de aquel día en la bodega, estaré a tu total disposición lo haremos cuando tu quieras, donde tu quieras y como tu quieras hacerlo. Te juro no te presionare en nada y ni te obligare a nada, podrás salir con cuantos chicos desees pero yo quiero ser el único que tenga tu calor.- Tan desesperado y perdido estaba ya que no me importaba aferrarme a lo que fuera que deseara brindarme.

Ella por supuesto se sorprendió por mi nueva petición y lo pensó unos minutos antes de responderme.- ¿Te das cuenta de lo que me pides verdad?- pregunto y yo asentí- Bien, te dejare ser mi amante solo si prometes que dejaras de amarme y volverás a ser el mismo ñoño patético a quien le pateo el trasero.

-Lo intentare. - respondí ante su propuesta pues cuando no estaba convencido de lograrlo valía la pena con tal de que me permitiera ocupar su cama.

Así pasamos los días cuando ella quería me mandaba un mensaje declarando un punto de encuentro o bien me arrastraba fuera de la vista de los demás con alguna excusa tonta, había veces en las que se colaba a media noche hasta mi cuarto, había otras veces en que incluso me saltaba algunas clases con tal de estar un poco con ella. Pero también había otras veces en las que por días no recibía ninguna señal de que quisiera estar conmigo o que solo me usaba para un calenton y luego me abandonaba, también había veces en las que mientras me saltaba algún examen importante quedándome a esperarla en el lugar marcado, pues ella también solía plantarme a menudo.

Nuestra relación si bien no era constante ni me llenaba por completo era mejor que no tenerla en absoluto. Y aun cuando no dejo de salir con chicos y ni los celos me abandonaron por completo me confortaba al saber que ninguna de ellos llegaría tan lejos como yo lo hacia, ninguno disfrutaría el calor que su cuerpo desnudo me proporcionada y ninguna seria capaz de llenarla en ese aspecto como estaba seguro solo yo lo hacia.

-¿Nos veremos mañana?- le pregunte una vez que habíamos terminado y aun cuando eran raras las ocasiones en las cuales nos encontrábamos dos o mas días seguidos no perdía la fe en que por lo menos me respondiera la pregunta afirmativamente o en lugar de eso se quedara conmigo.

-No creo, mañana voy a lindos brillos con Carly- me respondió sin siquiera verme a la cara y concentrando su atención en encontrar el resto de su ropa esparcida por mi habitación.

-Bueno, pero el fin de semana vendrás ¿no es cierto? Después de todo tendré la casa para mi y podríamos repetir lo de la ultima vez- Trate de sonar indiferente ante el recuerdo de aquel fin de semana cuando mi madre se fue a cuidar a uno de mis tíos y aprovechamos para revivir los acontecimientos en el departamento de los Shay. Nunca me imagine que hacerle el amor al demonio rubio en la habitación de mi madre fuera tan excitante.

-Mmmm, no lo creo tengo una cita este fin y no quisiera perdérmela solo por estar jugando un rato contigo Freduardo.- me dijo terminando de abotonar su blusa y volteándome a ver después -Bueno, ya te avisare yo cuando quiera volver a jugar. Nos vemos ñoño- se despidió así sin más, saliendo por mi ventana y dejándome solo en una cama que sin su presencia se sentía demasiado grande.

Así pasaron dos semanas y fue el tiempo mas largo que dure sin ni una pizca de su calor. Pero no me importaba porque ya sabia que de una forma u de otra ella regresaría y traería su calor conmigo o al menos eso era lo que quería creer.

Fui patético en esos momentos y ciertamente aun lo soy porque mientras yo estoy aquí lloriqueando como una nenita por su amor no correspondido ella esta lejos de mi en todos los sentidos posibles. No lo quiero pensar pero seguramente el calor que de alguna forma sentía que me pertenecía ya debió de habérselo entregado a él.

Que iluso fui al pensar que mientras yo cumpliera con mi parte del trato ella haría lo mismo y dejaría solo para mi su calor. Que iluso y estupido fui al pensar que con el tiempo aquellos sentimientos que una vez me declaro regresarían y podrimos ser realmente felices los dos. Pero que verdaderamente estupido fui.

Y así llegamos a mi estado actual, con golpes en el rostro y cuerpo con mi labio partido cocido por el alcohol de la botella de whisky que robe de la vinatería, sentado en una banca del parque cercano a su hogar recordando que una vez cuando aun éramos novios paseamos por ahí riendo y divirtiéndonos. Desearía tanto volver a aquellos días, esos en donde no solía salir con otras chicas que curiosamente siempre compartían alguno de sus rasgos, ya fueran sus labios, sus ojos, su cabello o incluso su personalidad explosiva.

Si tan solo no hubiéramos decidido terminar, si tan solo ella me siguiera amando, si tan solo no hubiera citado a la chica en turno hoy en Gibby's. Hubiera preferido vivir en la mentira que enterarme de la verdad así.

-Hey, Gibbs ¿Todo listo para esta noche?- le pregunte apoyándome en la barra al llegar y aun cuando no estaba peculiarmente emocionado por la cita, si lo estaba ante la perspectiva de que quizás si Sam nos veía se pondría celosa y terminaría con estos días de celibato.

-Por supuesto amigo, te he reservado la mejor mesa del lugar. Aunque sabes muy bien lo que pienso de que salgas con esa rubia tonta de Patrice- me dijo dedicándome una mirada de desaprobación, él aun no entendía que si soportaba a esa, efectivamente cabeza hueca, era solo por que su cabello me recordaba un poco al de Sam.

-Si, si, te prometo que luego rompo con ella. Pero dime, ¿Dónde esta tu "adorablemente" carnívora socia?- pregunte lo mas casual que pude pero realmente el no verla cerca me desesperaba.

-Por allá con su "novio" - me señalo con el mismo disgusto con el que había pronunciado "novio" y aun cuando por un breve instante me pareció extrañamente sospechoso su tono, en seguida me caí en cuenta el porque de ello.

Billy Boots era un nombre que relacionaba bien con problemas, después de todo el había escapado de la correccional solo para hacerle la vida imposible a uno de mis mejores amigos y si no mal recordaba a Sam tampoco le caía muy bien que digamos y de hecho me atrevía a decir que incluso lo odiaba, pero no de la forma en la que solía odiarme a mi, no, ella en realidad lo odiaba. Entonces, si tanto le desagradaba, ¡¿Por qué demonios le estaba comiendo la cara en una mesa casi al fondo del lugar?

-Increíble ¿no? Él idiota vino hace unas dos semanas exigiendo que si Sam no salía con él llamaría a la policía para que cerraran definitivamente el lugar. Y ya que salio libre por "buena conducta" a Sam no le quedo de otra mas que salir.- ¿Obligada?¿Sam Puckett había sido obligada a salir con ese tipo? Una cosa era que me aguantara los celos cada vez que ella decidía salir con cualquier tipejo pero al menos sabia que lo hacia por propia voluntad no siendo extorsionada.

-Entonces, ¿por eso esta con él? ¿Para que no les cierren el lugar?- le pregunte molesto a Gibby, no podía creer que se quedara sin hacer nada mientras Sam estaba siendo obligada a quien sabe que cosas.

-¿Eh? Nah, por supuesto que no, Billy solo le pidió una cita a lo que Sam le dijo que ni loca y luego lo golpeo, pero como el tarado insistió no tuvo mas opción que aceptar y salieron. Pero fue extraño, Billy dijo que ya se había reformado y que lo de llamar a la policía había sido una excusa para salir con ella, luego se disculpo con ella, luego conmigo y cuando menos me lo espere ya estaban todos los días aquí prácticamente haciéndolo en esa mesa. Que loco ¿no crees?

No le respondí, no podía, la rabia me lo impedía y es que el solo pensar que ese remedo de chico malo me estaba arrebatando aunque fuera solo una pequeña parte del calor de Sam. Era como si el chico de aquella vez en la bodega volviera pero esta vez en lugar de buscar dañar a la rubia quisiera matar al imbecil que se atrevía a acercársele.

Fue como si de repente me convirtiera en un espectador de mi propia vida, si, estaba conciente de que era yo el que jalo al moreno de cuello y lo arrastro lejos de Sam, era yo el que teniéndolo en el piso lo comenzó a golpear, era yo pero al mismo tiempo ya no lo era, porque aunque era conciente de cada uno de mis movimientos no podía detenerlo y ni estaba seguro de querer hacerlo, ni siquiera en el momento en el que mi "rival" me dio la vuelta y comencé a ser yo el apaleado.

Todo había cambiado, de eso pude haberme dado cuenta la primera vez que vi brillar la decepción en los ojos de Sam, yo ya no era el mismo del cual ella se enamoro y por mas que quisiera regresar a aquellos días felices ya no podría hacerlo, todo entre ella y yo había cambiado.

-Vaya nunca imagine vivir para ver el día en que Fredward Benson golpeara de tal forma a Billy Boots - Escuche su voz frente de mi, tan enfrascado estaba ya en mis pensamientos que ni siquiera vi el momento en el que llego.

-La vida nunca es como uno se lo espera Puckett- le respondí tomando otro trago de whisky

-Es verdad, tampoco imagine el llegar a verte de esta forma, todo golpeado y borracho- yo no le respondí y ella en cambio se sentó a mi lado.- Te dije que tu amor no te llevaría a nada bueno, pero supongo que eso ya no importa. Has cambiado demasiado - dijo recargando su cabeza en mi hombro.

-Tienes razón, he cambiado tanto que incluso es difícil para mi reconocerme, mi amor por ti no ha hecho mas que herirme y enloquecerme por completo. Y supongo que ante ello lo mas natural del mundo seria odiarte- y ante estas palabras la sentí tensarse por completo.

-Imagino que eso es lo mejor que puedes hacer y quizá tu odio no te dañe tanto como tu amor- me respondió con voz queda y un tanto quebraba.

-Si, quizá no lo haga. Pero aun existe un problema.- le dije esta vez volteándola a ver.

-¿Cuál…?- pregunto repitiendo mi acción, lo cual me permitió tomar su barbilla y besar sus labios. Pero este al contrario de los besos que últimamente nos habíamos dado era diferente, porque este sabia exactamente a los que nos dábamos cuando aun éramos felices.

Si, quizá la debería odiar, quizá eso no me haría tanto daño como lo había hecho mi amor, quizá nada de esto hubiera pasado si en primer lugar aquel día no la hubiera vuelto a besar para empezar. Pero en la vida las cosas nunca son como uno las planea y aun cuando quisiera odiarla con toda mi alma y corazón no podría porque mi amor aunque algo enfermizo y obsesivo me lo impide, yo la amo y ni siquiera todo este dolor me lo pueden impedir.

-Ahora ya soy lo suficientemente anormal para que estemos juntos.

_Labios compartidos... _

_Labios divididos mi amor _

_Yo no puedo compartir tus labios _

_Que comparto el engaño _

_Y comparto mis días y el dolor _

_Ya no puedo compartir tus labios_

**Bueno ahí termino la historia desde el punto de vista de Freddie, y para todos aquellos que se quedaron con ganas de mas no se preocupen ya estoy trabajando en la segunda parte que será contada desde el punto de vista de Sam y ahí sabremos si Sam realmente ama a Freddie o solo esta con él por sexo, ustedes que opinan. Déjenme sus comentarios y nos leemos luego.**

**Chocolates y abrazos para todos.**


End file.
